The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Silicon photonics is often considered to be one of the most popular and successful technology platforms based on planar photonics circuits for cost effective optoelectronics integration. Optical waveguide-based photonics devices such as lasers, modulators, and detectors are typically fabricated on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers. In SOI photonic systems, light is typically confined in a wafer (or chip) plane. Silicon waveguides are typically designed with submicron cross-sections, allowing dense integration of active and passive devices to achieve higher speed and lower driving power. Light transmitted from silicon SOI photonic systems is typically coupled off-chip in a non-vertical fashion but may also be vertically coupled to optical fibers in a direction orthogonal to the silicon photonic transmitter chip.